Before Bed
by greys.endoftheworld
Summary: Miranda Bailey and Ben Warren get ready for bed. This story is set in the future, about 8 years into their marriage (9.10). Contains a spoiler from S12E01. The title and basis is from a poem by Zora Howard called "Before Bed". I might turn it into a little series. I haven't decided yet. I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot!


**Before Bed**

Miranda Bailey was trying to finish up the chapter of the fictional novel that she was reading. She was sitting alone downstairs in the den of her two-story house. Her legs were curled under her body and the tea sitting on the small table near her favorite chair was already cold because she'd been there so long. She was satisfied. It had been a long day and she was glad to have this time to herself. Finding time between being a mother, Chief of Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital and a wife was a difficult thing. Her time was usually not her own. But, here it was, just an hour before her "bedtime" and everything was quiet and it was just her and her book. And she was just about to find out if the protagonist in the story was going to drop her guard and actually go out on the date with the guy she could potentially like. At the end of the 10th chapter, she closed the book and slipped it back into the drawer. She'd pick it up again later. Miranda sat in the chair for a while, letting the stirrings of the book overtake her. She closed her eyes for just a second. She heard his footsteps before her husband came around the corner and peeked into the room. He was tall, dark and handsome, much like a fairytale character, but very much real and very much hers. It also didn't hurt that he was a Reconstructive Surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial. And as much as she loved her free time, she never minded seeing his face. She smiled. "I didn't hear you come in. Hello, darling." He moved closer to her and put his hands on either side of the chair. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. She moaned, grabbing the sides of his face. He kissed her again, smiled and pulled away.

"Hey, baby," he said smoothly. He pushed one of the ottomans that they had in the middle of the floor to the front of her chair and sat on it. He dropped his head on her legs. She stroked his head as he took a deep breath and sighed. "That feels good."

They sat in that position for a while. "What time is it?" Miranda asked, her hands still running across his scalp.

He looked at his watch. "It's just a little after one. Where are my kids?" He asked kissing her thighs once.

"Tuck is upstairs, probably playing his game; then he'll pretend to be asleep if we go into his room." Tuck was fifteen. A handsome kid with a good head on his shoulders, he was athletic and an academic, but he was a night owl. Even when he was younger, he would stay up to ungodly hours of the night, worrying Miranda and tiring Ben. It had also frightened her ex-husband, Tucker, to the point where they had him studied. Nothing was wrong; he just had a different biological clock than they did. "Teenagers get on my nerves," she said with a smile.

"Ay, that's my son you're talking about," Ben said looking up at her while nodding his head. She touched his beard. He'd just gotten a trim and was looking really good. "What about my daughter?" Ben asked talking about their beautiful three-year old. The chattiest person in their house and the light of their lives.

Miranda picked up her cup of cold tea. "Tyra is asleep and has been for," she picked up the arm of her husband and checked the time again. "For five hours now."

"Why'd you let her go to sleep so early?"

"She was tired," she answered simply. "And I didn't _let_ her, we had dinner and then Tuck read to her and she was asleep before the story was over."

"Kids nowadays don't know how to hang," Ben commented. He looked up at his wife and they cracked up.

"Did you eat?"

"No, I didn't," he said shaking his head.

"C'mon, I'll make you a plate."

"You don't have to," he said sliding back on the ottoman. He stood up and held out his hand for her.

"I know," she said, taking his hand and standing up. Being several inches shorter, she had to look up at him. "But I want to."

"That's why I married you," he said kissing her chin and nuzzling his face in her neck.

"So I could make you a plate?" She asked. Her voice was sassy and there was always the chance she could go off on him, her rant spilling out of her like lava. Hot, sexy lava. But she didn't go any further. There was no need to. After nearly eight years of marriage and ten (or eleven [depends on which one of them you asked]) years of being together, she knew what he meant. Miranda felt Ben's jaw clench. And she knew what that meant. He was turned on.

"No, because you always take care of me," he said smiling into her neck. She blushed as Ben kissed her neck before moving away. He followed Miranda into the kitchen where they talked as she fixed him a plate and her a bowl with a scoop of her favorite ice cream, chocolate chip cookie dough. "I thought you bought some Cheesecake Brownie for me when you went shopping yesterday," he said suddenly. His tone wasn't one of inquiry, it was an accusation. She pursed her lips. "I only asked you for one thing and you couldn't—"

She cut him off. "Ben Warren, did you even look in the freezer?" She felt the lava ready to explode.

"Of course, I did," he said lazily.

"So, if I looked in there I wouldn't find it in two seconds?" She challenged. She cocked her head to the side and stared at him, piercing him with her brown eyes.

"Miranda, I checked, okay!" His tone had upset her. He never talked like that to her and over something so trivial. If he wanted some damn ice cream, he can go and get it him

She took a deep breath. "You know what? I'm over it already. So I am going to bed," she said getting up. She put her spoon in the sink. She thought about washing it because she hated leaving dirty dishes in the sink, but she left it for her him. He could wash it; she'd done enough. Ben stood up and went to the freezer and poked around for a second. She was out of the kitchen when she heard him curse.

"Baby...," he said trying to get her attention. She kept going. "Wife!" Miranda was silent as she turned off the light in the den and the TV that was unattended in their living room. Ben ran up behind her, his hand sliding up her butt.

Her spine shivered. "Get off of me," she told Ben as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Never," he said in her ear. He moved them to the sofa. He kissed the back of her neck and his hands roamed over her body.

"This is not an apology," she said softly.

"Be patient," he whispered her as his hands moved under her shirt.

"No, I want an apology. You pissed me off," she said shaking him off and going up the stairs to their bedroom. In her room, she took off her clothes and got into the shower. With the water running down her body, she heard a knock on the open door of the bathroom. She pulled back the curtain a little and saw him standing there, his head bowed. She rolled her eyes, closed the curtain and went back to showering. Miranda saw the curtains move without her assistance and she let out a scream. "What the hell, Ben?" She asked dropping the bar of soap on the floor of the tub. Still dressed, Ben reached into the shower and hugged her, the water dripping on his head.

"Saying that I'm extremely tired is an excuse and a terrible one at that," he told her kissing her shoulder.

"And?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"And?" She asked warming up to his admission. Her body relaxing, giving in to his touches. That was the thing about their relationship, even when she was upset with him, he could still turn her on.

"Thank you, baby."

She smiled and turned to face him fully. "That's all I needed to hear."

"Alright," he said quietly. Ben kissed Miranda's cheek once and started to walk toward the door. Miranda held his arm and pulled him back to her. "You forgive me?" She nodded. Ben went into their bedroom. She finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her body. The steam of her shower followed her into the bedroom that she shared with husband. Their master bedroom was very large and their king size bed covered a huge portion of it. He was lying on top of the covers. She put on a spaghetti-strapped nightgown and sat down on the edge of the bed. She felt the bed move. "Miranda?" He kissed her bare shoulders.

"Yes," Miranda purred.

"Miranda."

"Yes, baby," she said again, her stomach lurched with every kiss that he planted on her brown skin.

"Miranda."

"Shh. Just stop," she told him turning around quickly and putting her lips on his. "Stop talking right now." He laughed as she fell on top on him. Her straps falling off of her shoulders as his hands roamed up and down her figure, maneuvering her curves. Ben's hands tickled Miranda and she giggled loudly.

"Shhh!" Ben said in her ear, making her body quiver. "You'll wake the kids." He continued to tickle her, his fingers moving down her body. They passed her hips and travelled between her legs.

"Ben Warren," Miranda said in a soft voice. He ignored her. "Ben!"

"Yes, dear?" He asked in a semi-irritated voice.

"Did you lock the door?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Ben's hand touched her butt and he slid her back a little, her body rubbing against is. She tried not to enjoy the sensation, but it was tough. She moaned, trying to make it quiet. He heard her and looked up at her, grinning. "W-well, did you?"

He chuckled. "Yes, of course."

Miranda pulled back. "Did you, really?"

"Yes, I really did. Do you want me to go and check?" She raised both of her eyebrows and smiled, suggesting that she did. "Fine," he said holding onto her back and rolling them until he was on top. Ben kissed down her body and quickly between her legs before getting off of the bed and walking out of the door. Miranda fluffed her pillow and picked up the remote to their TV. As she started to turn it on, the door swung open and Miranda saw her daughter walk in followed by her husband. "Look who was up? Say, 'hi, mommy'."

Tyra didn't speak. She headed in Miranda's direction, her braided black hair bouncing behind her. The three-year old stretched out her hands toward her mother. Miranda smiled and pulled the girl into her arms. "Hey, baby." Tyra murmured something as Ben climbed into the bed. She looked over at him and shrugged her shoulders.

He lowered his eyes at her. "Whsen she goes back to bed," he mouthed, pointing toward the girl's room. Miranda shook her head. His mouth dropped open and he shook his head while getting comfortable on the bed with them.

Miranda sang to her daughter, the same song she used to sing to Tuck when he was that age. Tyra's eyes begin to flicker and after they'd been closed for a minute, Miranda laid the girl down between them. She searched under the covers for Ben's hand. "I love you," she said as she found it and his eyes found hers.

"I love you, too, honey," he responded, lifting her hand to his lips. "Although I would have loved it even more if you hadn't let Ty go to bed so early."

Miranda started giggling loudly; she clapped a hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't wake up Tyra. "I'm going to put her back into her room." Miranda started to protest. "Miranda."

"I know, but if she doesn't feel comfortable—"

"The room is fine. Perfect even, right next to her older brother and across from us. Tyra needs to get used to it."

"I know," the General surgeon said looking down at her daughter. Ben picked up Miranda's hand again and stroked her knuckles. "Fine."

Ben got out of bed for the second time that night and lifted their daughter easily, her head dropping onto his shoulder. "I'll be back." While he was gone, Miranda rested her head on her pillow. She'd been relaxing all day, but now she was allowing her body to get some much needed rest. She heard Ben talking to Tyra and closed her eyes. She knew that when he returned, he would want to pick up where they left off, but all she really wanted to do was curl up into a ball and have her him wrap his arms around her. "Ty is down," Ben said coming into the room. He looked at his wife and her closed eyes. "Aaaaand so are you." He spoke softly thinking that she was asleep and not wanting to wake her.

"I'm not asleep," she reassured him.

"Good."

"But I do want to go to sleep. Did you check on Tuck?"

"Of course. He's asleep. Finally. Do you think I'm new to this?"

Miranda smiled. It always warmed her heart that Ben looked after Tuck like he was his own. At this point, he was, but Tuck wasn't Ben's biological child, although he'd been a part of the boy's life for the last decade. And it didn't hurt that Ben treated Tuck as if he was the reason the child was born. And Tuck accepted him into his life and there were never issues between them. "No, I think you're great at this," she said trying to butter him up.

"Lay off of it. I'm cool." Ben climbed back into bed and fell onto his back. "C'mere." He pulled her into his chest and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, baby," she said with a yawn. "I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything," he said rubbing her arm. "All I need is your companionship." He turned to her and kissed her neck. "And honesty." His lips touched the side of her face, brushing her skin softly. "And love." He put his lips on hers and gave her a soft kiss that quickly turned into a passionate one. Her hands were on his body, touching the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up a little. They were facing each other. Miranda kissed his chin, biting him a little. "And I need some of you."

"Ben!" Miranda blushed. Sometimes he said stuff that made her stomach flip. He lifted up her nightgown and moved closer to her, kissing her neck. "Benjamin."

"Yes, Miranda," he growled, the bass in his voice making her body shiver.

"Do you want to make love?" She asked. He looked at her and smiled widely. He nodded slowly. "Me, too."

Before they spoke again, Ben helped Miranda out of her gown and she jerked his shirt over his head. She exhaled when their skin touched, their bodies pressed against each other. She buried her head in his shoulder, kissing his shoulder as he slid his shorts off. He grabbed her hands and pulled her on top of him, his hands landing on her hips. "Feel good?" He whispered.

Miranda nodded as she lifted her hips and let her body swallow his. He groaned and gripped her back, pulling her down, her chest falling in his face. Ben didn't hesitate and started to suck on her breasts, his teeth lightly grazing her areolas, circling her nipples. She whimpered and threw her head back. His lips were moving so slowly, but he was making her feel so good, she left like she was going to die of pleasure. Miranda started to rotate her hips, Ben held her tighter. She kissed his chest, writing letters on his chest with her tongue as she moved on top of him. He raised his own hips and Miranda squealed, putting her hands behind her onto his thighs. From this position, Ben had a full view of her body. His hands touched her body, scaling over a few stretch marks that were still present from her pregnancy with Tyra. His hands found their way back between her legs where they first started. One of his fingers found a part of her body that revved her up even more than she already was. Clearly a magic button had been pressed, Miranda moved faster, trying desperately to bring release the feeling that was building inside of her. Ben sat up and Miranda grabbed onto his back. "I love you," she managed to get out between quick breaths. He responded by kissing her, his tongue slipping into her mouth just as she climaxed with him orgasming at almost the same time. "Fuuuu-mmmmhmmmm."

Ben nodded. "I agree." They laughed and fell back on the bed, sweaty and panting. He flipped onto his stomach and put an arm around her. "Sorry for snapping earlier. Honestly."

"It's fine. I think I've been there a time or two."

He looked over at her. "You mean, like yesterday?" Miranda cut her eyes at him and they burst into a fit of laughter. She always felt a sense of satisfaction after making love to her husband. They were already so close, he was her best friend and vice versa, but whenever their bodies were joined together and became one; that connection deepened. And she was forced to fall in love with him again. She knew it sounded cliché and was just something people always said after sex, but it was the truth. Miranda smiled as she stroked Ben's arm, touching the hairs on it and pulling at them a little, knowing that it drove him crazy. His hand dropped from her waist and slid a hand up her thigh, making its way upward.

"Okay, okay." She said it intending to wave a verbal white flag. He didn't stop. "Bennnn!" She whined. Miranda grabbed his hand and pulled it to her lips kissing it before putting it on her chest. They were quiet for a long time. She didn't know where his mind was, but hers was on twenty different things. "You didn't say that you loved me, too."

Her husband didn't answer right away. For a second, she thought that he may have been asleep. He turned in her direction and gestured for her to turn on her side away from him. "I don't have to tell you that. You already know." She opened her mouth to object. "But that doesn't mean I don't have to tell you even if I am in the middle of putting it on you." There was that feeling again. Making her blush like she was a teenager. He placed several kisses on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and was grateful for the easy transition into dream land. It'd been a good day and it hadn't ended particularly badly either. Her mind went to her sleeping children across the hall, the ones who reminded her so much of herself that it was like looking into the mirror sometimes. She also thought about the man who was laying next to her, the man who made her happy every day since they'd been together. And even though she was half asleep, she smiled, thinking about her lovemaking session with Ben and how much fun they had together, still after all these years. And she was thanked God that she was well and content. It was what she did every night, just before bed.

-The End-


End file.
